Revanche sur le passé
by Revan974
Summary: Jiraiya est mort,Naruto est affecté et se reproche son manque de puissance pour ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Sasuke ou aider son sensei.Mais voila qu'on lui propose une solution pour remédier à tout cela.
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Revanche sur le passé

Auteur: Revan974

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai créés bien sur.

C'est ma première fiction sur Naruto, tout commentaire accepté. J'avais l'idée du scénario mais il me manquait quelque chose pour le concrétiser, et j'ai utiliser une de mes passion pour y arriver et je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat. Enfin, c'est à vous de voir maintenant si cette fic commence bien ou non.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Départ et douleur**

Une semaine, voilà déjà une semaine que Jiraiya avait été tué par des membres de l'Akatsuki. Naruto, lui, avait été beaucoup affecté par la perte de son senseï, qu'il considérait comme un père depuis qu'il s'était entraîné pendant quasiment trois ans avec lui.  
Et puis, qu'avait- il réussi depuis qu'il était revenu au village ? Rien, selon lui. Il n'avait pas pu tuer Orochimaru ou raisonner son ami Sasuke, il n'avait une fois de plus servi à rien, un faible, comme toujours.  
Naruto avait dû se rendre à l'évidence concernant Sasuke, son ami d'enfance était mort, remplacé par un être égoïste, encore plus froid qu'avant et envahi par la haine et la vengeance. Il arriva chez Ichiraku et demanda un bol, mais il ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

- Eh bien, Naruto, ça ne va pas très fort en ce moment, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? Demanda Teuchi.  
- Oui et non, disons que ça va pas très fort depuis la dernière mission, et la mort de Ero-sennin.  
- Je suis désolé, Naruto, je sais que tu tenais beaucoup à lui.  
- Oui, il était comme un père pour moi.  
- Bon, pour te remonter un peu le moral, je t'offre le prochain bol.  
- Merci, patron, dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Puis Naruto quitta le stand d'Ichiraku pour rentrer chez lui, lorsqu'il sentit un chakra dans les environs, mais il était très étrange, il n'était pas pareil que ceux qu'il sentait d'habitude, et distinguer qui cela pouvait être était encore plus difficile, vu que la nuit était tombée sur le village.  
Il se dirigea vers un parc, vu que la présence de ce chakra se faisait de plus en plus forte, mais là encore, il n'y avait rien, ou presque.

- Salutations, jeune homme.  
- Qui me parle ? Qui êtes-vous ?

Cette voix était également très étrange, pensait Naruto, elle était caverneuse et il avait l'impression de l'entendre «dans» sa tête.

- Je ne te veux aucun mal, tout d'abord.  
- C'est vous qui le dites, comment puis-je être sûr que vous n'allez pas m'attaquer dès que je baisserai ma garde ?  
- Si je voulais te tuer, je l'aurais déjà fait ; écoute-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
- Parlez.  
- Cela fait un moment que je t'observe, sache-le, tu possèdes une détermination assez impressionnante, et ta force l'est également.  
- Vous racontez n'importe quoi, je suis faible, je n'ai même pas été capable de sauver un ami ou mon senseï.  
- Tu as seulement besoin de t'entraîner, mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, ce n'est pas ici que tu arriveras à atteindre le niveau qu'il te faut pour vaincre tes ennemis... Mais je peux te proposer une solution.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Bien sûr, mais je dois te prévenir que ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, ce sera très éprouvant, tu risques de ne pas revenir avant plusieurs années, ou tu y laisseras peut-être la vie.

Voilà qui changeait radicalement la donne, pensa Naruto, mais s'il pouvait progresser plus rapidement de cette façon, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait hésiter. Dans ce village... Cela lui faisait mal de se l'avouer, mais il ne l'aiderait en rien pour le moment.

- J'accepte, mais je dois préparer quelques affaires d'abord.  
- Très bien, et vu que tu as accepté, je vais me présenter à toi.

Naruto s'attendait à tomber sur une personne normale, mais là, c'était la surprise totale. C'était une créature se tenant à quatre pattes, avec un cou un peu long, une longue queue, la tête avait une forme reptilienne avec des yeux couleur d'or, une longue queue ; le corps était recouvert d'écailles, toutes d'un bleu nuit, mais le plus surprenant, c'étaient les ailes, en cuir, qui se déployaient sur le dos de la créature. Naruto recula et mit la main par instinct sur son kunaï.

- Mais vous… vous êtes…  
- Je suis un dragon, termina la créature, et je peux t'aider, comme promis. Je viendrai te chercher demain soir, ici, à onze heures, sois à l'heure.

Naruto allait partir, mais il s'arrêta brusquement. Il pensait à ses amis qu'il allait quitter brusquement, même si c'était temporaire, une fille en particulier, une fille qu'il aimait depuis son enfance. Il ne voulait pas la laisser comme ç se retourna en face du dragon.

- Pardon, mais je voudrais savoir si je pourrais laisser un mot, pour une amie en particulier.  
- Si tu le désires, tu le peux. À demain soir, alors.

Le dragon retourna dans les fourrés du parc et s'évanouit dans la nuit. Naruto passa la nuit à préparer ses affaires, un sac suffirait amplement, mais le plus difficile fut d'écrire la fameuse lettre pour la fille qu'il aimait, il savait qu'il la verrait demain encore, mais bon, c'était très douloureux pour lui. Cette fille était Sakura Haruno, il était toujours là pour l'aider et la protéger, et il l'aimait, surtout, il était toujours prêt à tout pour son bien-être, même si elle s'était toujours montrée amoureuse de Sasuke. Il trouvait cela indigne de partir sans lui laisser un mot, elle, au moins, devrait le savoir.  
Le lendemain, Naruto essaya de se montrer aussi enthousiaste que d'habitude, mais Sakura remarqua un certain trouble chez lui et alla lui parler.

- Naruto, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, pourquoi ?  
- Tu te montres un peu bizarre depuis ce matin.  
- C'est juste une impression, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

La journée passa lentement pour Naruto, et c'était d'autant plus difficile pour lui de cacher son malaise à propos de son départ prochain devant ses amis, mais il devait partir. C'était comme ça pour lui, même ses repas semblaient interminables.  
Néanmoins, onze heures du soir finirent par sonner et Naruto laissa la lettre pour Sakura sur son lit, avant d'aller au même endroit qu'hier soir, mais il ne vit pas Yamato le suivre. Ce dernier se demandait ce qui s'était passé après son comportement de cette journée. Peu après, le dragon lui apparut à nouveau.

- Pile à l'heure, jeune homme.  
- Je sais, je suis prêt à y aller.  
- Je crois que nous allons avoir un peu de retard, malheureusement.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Regarde derrière toi.

Naruto se retourna et vit Yamato.

- Naruto, je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ?  
- Ça ne vous regarde pas, senseï.  
- Au contraire, tu vas t'éloigner de cette créature, déjà, et venir avec moi.

Azura se permit de parler sans attendre.

- Naruto a choisi de venir, vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever ce droit.  
- Je ne vous ai pas parlé, à vous.  
- Et bien, je vais me permettre de glisser mon avis dans la conversation.

Yamato sentit une vague de sommeil l'envahir soudainement, il essaya de bouger et d'utiliser une technique, mais ne fit que tituber un peu et finit par tomber par terre.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait ? S'inquiéta Naruto.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il est juste endormi, il se réveillera demain matin avec un petit mal de tête.  
- Vous me rassurez.  
- Je ne tue pas s'il n y a pas de réelle nécessité, et puis, je ne suis pas ici pour me battre.

Désirant ne plus perdre de temps, le dragon prit son envol et emmena Naruto vers le lieu de son futur entraînement.

Le lendemain, Sakura remarqua l'absence de Naruto à l'entraînement. Pensant qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé encore une fois, elle décida d'aller le voir, mais elle ne vit personne dans l'appartement, sinon la lettre sur le lit, qui portait son prénom. Elle l'ouvrit.

_Sakura,_

_Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer comme ça, mais j'ai pris la décision de quitter le village quelques temps, je ne_ _veux plus voir une personne que j'aime mourir comme Ero-sennin. J'espère que de cette façon, tu seras en_ _sécurité, ainsi que tous les autres._  
_Je suis parti m'entraîner avec des dragons, traite-moi de fou si tu ne me crois pas mais je te dis la vérité. Ils_ _m'ont promis que j'acquerrai le puissance nécessaire pour tuer Orochimaru et détruire l'Akatsuki. Il y a un risque_ _que je ne revienne pas, mais je te fais la promesse de revenir en vie, pour toi._  
_Je sais que je dois passer pour un parfait idiot. Si je le peux, je t'enverrais un message._

_Naruto Uzumaki.  
_

Après avoir lu, Sakura était en larmes, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus venait de se produire, il était parti.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin de prévenir Tsunade, Yamato l'avait déjà mise au courant de sa mésaventure avec Naruto et le dragon.  
Lorsque Sakura arriva au bureau de Tsunade, il y avait également Kakashi et Shizune qui étaient présents. Elle entra après avoir frappé à la porte et donna directement la lettre de Naruto au Hokage.

- Quel idiot.  
- Il se croit coupable de tous les malheurs arrivés ces derniers temps, continua Kakashi.  
- Tsunade-sama, vous savez de quoi il parle ? De ces dragons ? Demanda Sakura.  
- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, en fait, les dragons sont des créatures de légende, il me faudrait un spécialiste en histoires et en légendes pour en savoir un peu plus, et je n'en connais aucun à Konoha.  
- Si vous voulez, je m'en occupe avec Saï, Tsunade-sama.  
- Si tu y tiens, Sakura, commence tout de suite, en attendant, je vais envoyer des équipes en mission de recherche.

Tandis que tout le monde se préparait pour aller à la recherche de Naruto, Sakura alla trouver Saï et l'emmena rapidement à la bibliothèque, et ils commencèrent à chercher, et ça n'allait pas être sans peine car l'endroit était vraiment immense. Il leur faudrait certainement plusieurs mois avant de trouver ce qu'ils voulaient, et Sakura, elle, ne voulait pas perdre autant de temps. Elle s'en voulait, elle avait remarqué certains signes chez Naruto, mais de là à ce qu'il quitte le village...

_Il se sentait trop faible_, pensa-t-elle, _il est allé voir ailleurs, et maintenant, il est trop tard pour avoir des_ _regrets avec ce qui s'est passé._

_A suivre...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Mise au point

_Un an, et toujours rien_, pensa Tsunade.  
Naruto avait totalement disparu de la surface du monde, elle avait renoncé à continuer à envoyer des équipes, il y avait assez de problèmes comme ça avec les autres pays, Orochimaru et Sasuke, puis l'Akatsuki, qui faisait de plus en plus entendre parler d'elle ces derniers temps.  
Le pire pour l'Hokage n'était pas ces menaces, mais la profonde tristesse dans laquelle s'était enfermée son élève. Elle ne voulait plus sortir de chez elle, Tsunade avait bien essayé de la réconforter en lui assurant que Naruto reviendrait bientôt, il voulait seulement s'entraîner, lui avait-elle dit.  
Sauf que les dernières découvertes de Sakura et Saï à la bibliothèque il y avait quatre mois tendaient à donner de sérieux doutes sur le retour de Naruto.

FLASH-BACK

Sakura et Saï arrivèrent au bureau de Tsunade avec un livre épais, ils entrèrent sans frapper, ce qui leur valut une série d'insultes et autres injures avant de pouvoir parler.

- Excusez-nous, Tsunade-sama, mais nous avons enfin trouvé ce que nous cherchions.  
- Vraiment ? Ce serait bien, toutes nos équipes sont revenues bredouilles.  
- Oui, mais il nous faudrait l'avis du capitaine Yamato avant d'en être sûrs.

Tsunade appela Yamato sans tarder. Sakura montra à ce dernier des illustrations dans le livre de plusieurs dragons existant dans les histoires et les légendes. Une seule retint l'attention de Yamato.

- C'est celle-ci.  
- Vous en êtes sûr ? Demanda Tsunade.  
- Absolument sûr, il était exactement pareil que sur ce dessin.  
- Il s'agit de dragons qui jugeaient ceux qui leurs paraissaient dignes ou qui ont attiré leur attention assez longtemps pour qu'ils leur enseignent leurs techniques les plus secrètes, ils en faisaient des combattants extrêmement puissants, mais aucun de ceux qui ont suivi leurs enseignements n'ont survécu, expliqua Saï. Néanmoins, ceux qui les ont suivis l'ont fait en toute liberté, on peut imaginer que Naruto a accompagné ce dragon de son propre chef.  
- Je confirme, dit Yamato. Naruto le suivait de son plein gré, et le dragon m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de l'empêcher de faire son choix.  
- Mais il y a aussi un passage qui dit que certains de ces dragons entraînent des humains juste pour leur plaisir de les avoir comme animaux de compagnie ou les envoyer régler leurs problèmes personnels, et après les éliminer pour éviter tout risque, prévint Saï. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que Naruto soit allé avec ceux qui sont "gentils".

Sakura préféra ne pas en entendre plus et partit en courant, elle commençait à avoir peur que Naruto ne survive pas ou soit réduit en esclavage. Il préférerait mourir plutôt que ça, et elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne saurait pas quoi faire si cela se produisait.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Sakura pleurait sans arrêt, Tsunade ne pensait pas que le départ du jeune homme la traumatiserait autant que ça. Aujourd'hui, ayant réussi à s'échapper de son travail sans se faire remarquer par son assistante, elle alla voir son élève.

- Dis-moi, Sakura, pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade. Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que c'est ton meilleur ami, tu ne te mettrais pas dans un tel état sinon.  
- Tsunade-sama, je ne veux pas en parler, s'il vous plaît.  
- Eh bien si, tu vas me dire ce que je veux savoir, je ne partirai pas avant, alors plus vite tu me le diras et plus vite tu seras débarrassée de moi.  
- Non, répondit simplement Sakura. N'insistez pas.  
- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Quoi ? Demanda Sakura, surprise par la question.  
- Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, tu es amoureuse de Naruto et c'est pour ça que tu es dans un état pareil.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, mais Tsunade avait raison, depuis que Naruto était parti en entraînement avec Jiraiya pendant deux ans et demi, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il lui manquait beaucoup, sans ses remarques stupides mais amusantes, ses sourires, sa détermination, ses magnifiques yeux bleu ciel.  
Et lorsqu'il était revenu, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'admirer, il était devenu encore plus beau qu'avant, même s'il était toujours idiot des fois.  
Et puis elle avait appris pour Kyubi et les effets du démon sur Naruto lors du combat contre Orochimaru, en voyant jusqu'où il était allé, seulement pour retrouver un ami d'enfance qui avait disparu depuis qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre le serpent.  
Il ne l'avait même pas reconnue et l'avait blessée, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, que le renard à neuf queues était responsable de ce désastre et elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de l'amour pour le jeune homme blond, il contenait un monstre en lui depuis qu'il était né et l'avait toujours supporté, ainsi que la haine que les gens de Konoha lui vouaient.  
Mais surtout, elle savait enfin qui elle aimait réellement, pas Sasuke, qui n'était qu'un amour de jeunesse sans importance, non, c'était Naruto, qu'elle avait toujours repoussé.  
Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité car elle avait ajouté à la souffrance du jeune homme, et maintenant qu'elle aurait pu lui avouer ses sentiments, voilà que Jiraiya venait de mourir et Naruto avait décidé de partir pour s'entraîner.

- Si je lui avais dit que je l'aimais, il serait peut-être resté, mais il a fallu que j'attende trop, et maintenant il n'est plus là, répondit-elle enfin.  
- Il serait parti quand même, et il t'aurait demandé de venir avec lui, s'il te l'avait demandé, que lui aurais-tu répondu ? Demanda Tsunade à son élève.  
- Je serais partie avec lui, je voudrais toujours rester près de lui, pour toujours.  
- Et que crois-tu qu'il te dirait s'il te voyait comme ça ?  
- Il me dirait… de ne pas me laisser aller, que je m'entraîne, moi aussi. Je lui fais honte.  
- Non, Sakura, tu es inquiète, mais je sais qu'il finira par revenir au village, il t'aime lui aussi.  
- Je sais, il n'a jamais tenté de le cacher, et moi, comme une idiote, je l'ai repoussé sans arrêt, je n'avais d'yeux que pour… ce Sasuke, je le hais, c'est à cause de lui si Naruto est parti, il ne pense qu'à sa vengeance.  
- Et maintenant ? Tu comptes rester ici à te morfondre ou tu vas reprendre ton entraînement pour aider Naruto le moment venu ?  
- Je… je reprends l'entraînement, mais demain, senseï, il faut que je dorme un peu, d'abord.  
- Enfin tu te réveilles, constata Tsunade satisfaite, je veux te voir demain matin, tu as du retard.  
- Oui, senseï, et merci encore de m'avoir aidée.

L'Hokage sortit de la maison de Sakura, au moins, son élève n'était plus en danger, un problème en moins, pensa-t-elle.  
Néanmoins, sa joie fut de courte durée, car Shizune l'attendait à son bureau très en colère qu'elle se soit sauvée de son boulot sans avoir fini ses dossiers. Tsunade soupira et se remit au travail, qui fut interrompu après cinq minutes par l'arrivée d'un Anbu.

- Hokage-sama, nous avons une très mauvaise nouvelle, cela concerne Sasuke Uchiha.  
- Vous l'avez retrouvé ?  
- Oui, mais l'équipe qu'il l'a trouvé a été tuée et il a laissé un message, il se prépare à nous attaquer, le temps pour lui de se débarrasser de l'Akatsuki. Il dit que c'est pour se venger de ce que Konoha a fait subir à son frère Itachi. Il ne plaisante pas, on nous rapporte que le village d'Oto est maintenant dirigé par Sasuke et qu'il commence à organiser le village pour la guerre, et des membres de l'Akatsuki seraient présents à ses côtés.  
- Eh bien, nous voilà dans une belle situation, on va maintenir les missions pour le moment, mais qu'on commence à mettre en place une défense efficace du village. Il lui faudrait au minimum trois ou quatre ans avant qu'il n'attaque, mais on est jamais trop prudent, et envoyez un messager à Suna pour les prévenir de nos problèmes.  
- À vos ordres, Hokage-sama.

L'Anbu disparu, Tsunade convoqua Kakashi, Yamato et tous les autres Juunins et Chuunins du village pour les informer de la situation.  
Les semaines suivantes, Tsunade avait repris les entraînements avec Sakura, qui allait mieux de jours en jours et Ino veillait sur elle pendant son temps libre et discutait avec elle pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se remette pas à se morfondre.  
Aucune chance sur ce point, Sakura n'avait nullement l'intention de recommencer à se laisser aller, elle ne décevrait pas Naruto et se fit une promesse qui n'allait pas être des moindres. Un matin, chez elle, elle prit un kunaï et se l'enfonça dans le dos de sa main, qui saigna abondamment, comme Naruto l'avait fait il y avait longtemps, et prononça sa promesse avec haine.

- Si ce n'est pas Naruto qui te tue, alors ce sera moi qui le ferai… Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: Surprise et sombres révélations**

_Trois ans plus tard_

Il faisait nuit à Konoha, mais la surveillance était plus importante que d'habitude, il ne restait qu'un an avant que Sasuke n'attaque le village, mais rien ne disait qu'il n'était pas déjà prêt.  
Ce qui n'empêcha pas une silhouette reptilienne dans le ciel étoilé d'entrer dans le village de la feuille. Elle portait une personne sur son dos dissimulée par une cape noire portant un signe sur son dos, un kanjii du signe Ryuu (dragon) inscrit en rouge sang.

La forme ailée atterrit sur le toit donnant sur la fenêtre du bureau de Tsunade. La personne se trouvant sur le dos du dragon descendit et regarda par la fenêtre du bureau. L'Hokage n'était pas là. Cela était inhabituel pourtant. Ou bien elle avait une affaire urgente à régler.

-"C'est la première fois que je ne la vois pas dans son bureau. Elle a peut être enfin prit ses responsabilités" Dit la personne avec de l'ironie dans la voix.  
-"En effet. Pendant toutes les années où j'ai observé ce village, je ne l'ai jamais vue en dehors de son bureau le soir sauf pour une affaire vraiment urgente" Affirma le dragon.  
-"Bon,et bien on va entrer par la fenêtre et attendre qu'elle revienne. Elle va avoir une belle surprise, pas vrai Azura ?"  
-"Pourquoi pas" Répondit le dragon.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux par la fenêtre et s'installèrent : le dragon sur le canapé et la personne encapuchonnée sur un fauteuil contre le mur de la porte, de sorte qu'on ne les remarque pas tout de suite.

Un petit cri se fit ensuite entendre de la personne à la cape qui écarta cette dernière pour laisser un petit dragon aller sur son épaule gauche. Il avait des petites ailes en cuir, des écailles noires et des yeux rouge rubis.

Après avoir patienté une vingtaine de minutes, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit enfin, laissant entrer l'Hokage et une autre personne, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses : Sakura.

Les deux femmes ne semblaient pas avoir remarquer la présence de leurs « invités », qui leur firent comprendre leur présence par un rugissement du petit dragon.

Tsunade et Sakura se retournèrent et furent surprises par ce spectacle. L'Hokage rompit le silence en premier.  
-"Ce sont des dragons, Sakura méfie-toi…"  
-"Pas d'inquiétude à avoir Tsunade" Dit la personne dissimulée par sa cape, "Je suis revenu."

Les deux femmes ne comprirent pas tellement ce qu'il voulait dire. Un peu dépité par cette réaction, il retira sa capuche et laissa respirer ses cheveux blonds, longs jusqu'à ses épaules.

Tsunade faillit dire Yondaime, mais les moustaches sur les joues du jeune homme réfutèrent immédiatement son hypothèse. Donc il ne restait qu'un seul nom.  
-"Naruto ?"  
-"Enfin, je commençais à penser que vous me pensiez mort. Ca m'aurait fait un peu mal de votre part" Dit Naruto avec humour.

Le jeune homme blond écarta un peu sa cape. Il avait pas mal grandit depuis la dernière fois. Il portait un tee-shirt noir sous une veste sans manches, et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il avait gardé ses sandales et on voyait des brassards sur ses avant-bras,mais il ne portait plus le bandeau du village.

Les deux femmes serrèrent chacun leurs poings, se préparant à frapper le jeune blond, mais leur entreprise fut interrompue par un jet de flammes rouges provenant du petit dragon sur l'épaule du jeune blond qui poussa un rugissement hostile envers les deux kunoichis.

-"Du calme Kohi, je crois qu'elles ont comprit ce que tu voulais dire" Dit gentiment Naruto en caressant le petit dragon qui descendit sur son avant-bras.

Les deux femmes furent sacrément surprises par cette scène. Azura lui patientait toujours et fini par prendre la parole.

-"Bon Naruto, maintenant que tu as fais tes retrouvailles, on fait ce pourquoi nous sommes revenus ?"  
-"Oui Azura, on a attendu trop longtemps. On s'en occupe…tout de suite."

Naruto et Azura se levèrent et sortirent par la fenêtre. Au passage Naruto fit un sourire à Sakura qui rougit un peu. Le jeune homme monta sur le dragon bleu nuit qui déploya ses grandes ailes, mais avant Naruto dit à Tsunade :

-"D'ici demain Tsunade, la racine qui empoisonne Konoha ne sera plus."

Azura s'envola, Naruto sur son dos vers l'endroit en question. L'Hokage était inquiète après avoir entendu les derniers mots de Naruto et regarda Sakura qui n'en avait pas davantage compris.

Naruto fut déposé par Azura sur le toit d'un des bâtiments se trouvant en face des murs du quartier de la racine. Le dragon, lui s'envola avec Kohi resté sur son dos à la demande de Naruto.

Après cinq minutes Naruto fit un signe à Azura qui répondit affirmativement. Il plana au dessus d'un des toit des bâtiments de l'organisation et libéra un déluge de feu doré sur le toit qui s'embrasa et tua plusieurs anbus de la racine. Certains évitèrent le brasier et sortirent leur sabre, chose inutile car Naruto choisit ce moment pour tomber sur eux. Il sortit un katana à lame bleu nuit avec des signes gravés dessus.

Il trancha le torse d'un des survivants avant d'en finir avec le dernier en le transperçant à son tour.  
Une dizaine d'autres anbus arrivèrent. Naruto se déplaça rapidement vers eux, il trancha le bras du premier à portée avant d'enfoncer la lame de son katana dans le cœur d'un deuxième.  
Les anbus s'arrêtèrent devant la rapidité des attaques du jeune blond. Azura profita de leur inattention et élimina la troupe avec un jet de flammes.

Tsunade de son côté reçut des nouvelles d'une attaque sur le quartier de la racine, saisissant enfin le sens de paroles de Naruto, elle fit convoquer Yamato et Kakashi et leur apprit le retour de que l'attaque que ce dernier était en train de mener avec l'aide d'un dragon.

Yamato et Kakashi partirent ensuite sur le lieu de l'attaque et virent les résultats : des anbus de la racine gisaient au sol plusieurs ayant un bras ou une jambe tranchée, et d'autres dont le corps était complètement calciné.

D'autres cris se firent entendre, à l'intérieur de la dernière bâtisse encore intacte et virent un dragon voler au dessus, libérant des gerbes de feu sur le toit.  
Certains anbus essayaient de le blesser en lui envoyant des shurikens ou en tentant de sauter vers lui et de le frapper avec leur sabre, mais le béhémoth était d'une redoutable agilitée et repoussa les attaquants avec des décharges enflammées.

-"C'est ce dragon" Dit brusquement Yamato.  
-"Quel dragon ?" Demanda Kakashi.  
-"C'est ce dragon qui a emmené Naruto il y a quatre ans. Je le reconnais."

Le juunin et l'anbu allèrent en vitesse là-bas. Pendant ce temps, Naruto entra dans le bâtiment, tuant tous les ennemis se trouvant sur son chemin.  
Le jeune homme avouait que leur niveau était affligeant. Il n'avait eu besoin d'aucune technique ninja pour le moment : seul son katana suffisait pour le faire avancer. Les juunins et même les chuunins leur étaient supérieurs selon son avis.

Il arriva enfin au bureau de Danzô, ce dernier était à l'intérieur avec ses deux derniers anbus.  
-"Alors Danzô,vous allez dire la vérité à l'Hokage sur ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix-neuf ans ?"  
-"Jamais, je ne regrette rien, j'ai fais tout cela pour l'intérêt du village."  
-"Et libérer le démon renard de la prison dans laquelle l'avait enfermé le Shodaime Hokage, c'était aussi dans l'intérêt du village ?"  
-"Je n'avais pas le choix, le Yondaime était stupide, il ne comprenait rien."  
-"C'était surtout pour vous emparer de son titre de Hokage" Affirma Naruto.

Azura entra par la seule fenêtre de la pièce pour empêcher toute fuite, Kakashi et Yamato entrèrent dans le bureau derrière Naruto.  
-"Libérer Kyubi aurait signé la perte du village si Yondaime n'était pas intervenu, le village aurait été détruit. Vous êtes fou Danzô."  
-"Non,je mérite ce titre, j'ai toujours tout fait pour protéger le village contre l'ennemi."  
-"Contre VOS ennemis Danzô, ceux qui vous empêchent d'atteindre votre but."

Danzô fit un signe et ses deux anbus s'élancèrent. Azura mit fin à tout cela en crachant du feu qui embrasa les anbus et Danzô.  
-"Avant de mourir Danzô,je vais vous apprendre une chose, le Yondaime est en vie." Affirma Azura.

Yamato et Kakashi n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles et s'approchèrent de Naruto.  
-"Naruto,est-ce vrai ce que dit ce dragon ?" Demanda Kakashi.  
-"En effet,j'ai vu mon père…et ma mère aussi. Ils sont en vie tous les deux, mais vous saviez que c'était mon père, n'est ce pas Kakashi ?"  
-"C'est vrai, mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire. C'était un ordre du Sandaime."  
-"Je ne vous en veux pas, mais bon, si vous voulez savoir pourquoi moi et Azura avons fait cela, allons discuter dans le bureau de Tsunade."  
-"Tu ne l'appelle plus la vieille ?" Demanda Kakashi avec un sourire.  
-"Je ne suis plus un gamin" Fut tout ce que Naruto voulut bien répondre.

Deux heures plus tard la ville fut entièrement réveillée et la nouvelle de la destruction d'une partie des forces de l'Anbu se répandit rapidement.  
Naruto avec Kohi sur son épaule, Azura, Kakashi ainsi que Yamato, Tsunade puis les membres du conseil se rencontrèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
Les conseillers ne dissimulèrent pas tellement leur mécontentement de revoir Naruto.

-"Eh bien Naruto, pourrais-tu nous expliquer tes raisons d'avoir complètement détruit la racine ?" Demanda Tsunade.  
-"Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour cela, je vais laisser Azura vous expliquer pourquoi."

Le dragon bleu commença le récit.

FLASH-BACK

Il faisait nuit, Azura restait dans l'ombre des buissons à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Quelques heures plus tard, il vit quelqu'un se déplacer en vitesse : il s'agissait du Hokage Yondaime qui se dirigeait vers le pays des tourbillons, comme le dragon l'avait prévu. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.  
Il sortit des buissons et se plaça devant le Yondaime qui arrêta brusquement sa course à la vue d'Azura et sortit un kunaï par précaution.

-"Vous n'avez rien à craindre Minato Namikaze" Rassura Azura.  
-"Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?"  
-"J'observe tout, depuis que vous êtes devenu Hokage et je sais vous vous dirigez vers le pays des tourbillons. Pourquoi ?"  
-"Il y a ma femme là-bas, et le pays est en guerre. Je dois aller l'aider."  
-"C'est pour cela que vous y allez seul ?"  
-"Les conseillers m'ont lié les mains, je suis obligé d'y aller seul. Mon pays aussi a des problèmes."  
-"Mais je suppose que vous vous doutez qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas très net dans votre village."  
-"Que voulez-vous dire ?" Demanda le Yondaime intrigué.  
-"D'après certains de mes compagnons qui surveillent le pays des tourbillons, des anbus de votre village semblent aider les anarchistes du pays des tourbillons à faire tomber le village caché du pays où se trouve votre femme. Ils possèdent un tatouage qui semble les rattacher à la branche de l'anbu que vous nommez la racine, il me semble."

L'Hokage n'en croyait pas ses oreilles,des gens de son propre village complotaient contre leurs alliés.

-"Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi feraient-ils une chose pareille ?" Demanda Minato.  
-"Ils se doutent que vous y iriez et que vous mourriez là-bas. Comme ça, ils pourraient prendre votre place d'Hokage. Mais je vous en dirais plus plus tard. Le village du pays des tourbillons se défend,mais il finira par tomber, c'est inévitable. Dépêchons-nous."  
-"Très bien."

Il fallut quatre jours en forçant beaucoup sur l'allure à Yondaime et à Azura pour arriver enfin au village caché. Là, d'autres dragons informèrent Azura sur la situation  
Ils reprirent le chemin et deux dragons de plus arrivèrent pour accompagner l'Hokage et Azura.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ce qu'ils craignaient s'était passé : le village était en feu, ses murailles étaient en ruines.

Néanmoins des signes et des bruits de combats se firent entendre. Minato, Azura et leurs compagnons allèrent en vitesse dans le village en ruine pour trouver les derniers défenseurs tout en se débarrassant des attaquants ennemis.  
Les dragons ne firent pas dans la dentelle. Azura cracha du feu doré, un autre dragon attrapa un ennemi à la gorge avec sa mâchoire et la broya puis la déchira entre ses dents pointues. Il en fut de même pour d'autres avec des coups d'aile des dragons qui les encastrèrent violemment dans le mur ou empalés par les queues des créatures reptiliennes.  
Minato craignait pour la vie de Kushina et fonça parmi les ennemis, tuant ceux qui faisaient l'erreur de lui entraver le chemin.

L'Hokage et les dragons arrivèrent au bâtiment du Kage, le seul à ne pas être la proie des flammes, mais sérieusement endommagé et des brèches se trouvaient en plusieurs endroits des murs.  
La petite troupe se tailla un chemin sanglant dans les rangs de l'ennemi qui ne savait pas quoi faire face à un Hokage en rage et des dragons qui les massacraient de façon aussi sauvage.

Ce fut la débandade et l'Hokage et les dragons purent entrer sans mal du bâtiment du Kage, jusqu'à enfin trouver Kushina.  
La jeune femme était à terre et gravement blessée à l'épaule gauche où une pointe en métal l'avait transpercée. Devant elle, se tenaient deux personnes portant des masques d'anbu avec le signe de la racine sur leur épaule. Ils tenaient un sabre à la main chacun, et d'autres ennemis étaient présents également.  
Minato n'attendit pas, lui et ses compagnons se lancèrent sur l'ennemi. Il massacra en premier les anbus pendant que Azura s'occupait des derniers gêneurs.

Avant de rendre l'âme un des shinobis ennemis eut le temps de dire :  
-"Ne vous réjouissez pas. Si ce ne sont pas les autres ninjas de notre armée qui vous tuent, ce sera notre dieu,Pein…"

Ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de ces paroles, Minato prit sa femme dans ses bras après avoir retiré, avec l'aide d'Azura la pointe plantée dans son épaule. Puis l'Hokage remarqua le tatouage de la racine sur les deux anbus morts.

-"Qu'est ce que mijote Danzô ?"  
-"Je ne sais pas encore" Admit Azura."Mais une fois de retour à Konoha, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter de cette affaire. Ici l'endroit va devenir infréquentable très bientôt."

Minato porta sa femme et les dragons sortirent du bâtiment en vitesse puis s'enfuirent dans la forêt hors du village.  
Il fallut neuf jours pour la troupe pour revenir à Konoha. L'état de Kushina avait rendu le transport et le déplacement difficile. Mais ils finirent par arriver à l'hôpital du village caché de la feuille.  
Deux jours plus tard la jeune femme fut soignée et l'enfant dont elle avait accouché juste après son arrivée n'avait subit aucun dommage.

Minato et les dragons discutèrent dans le bureau de l'Hokage.  
-"Danzô veut s'emparer du pouvoir du village. En envoyant Minato à la mort au pays des tourbillons, il lui aurait été aisé de prendre le titre d'Hokage. S'il a put envoyer des anbus aider l'armée de ce Pein à faire tomber le pays des tourbillons, il pourrait très bien organiser des assassinats, ceux des conseillers et de Sandaime Sarutobi. Plus personne ne pourrait le contester." Expliqua rapidement Azura  
-"Le problème, c'est que nous n'avons aucune preuve de ses manigances" Intervint un des dragons.  
-"Je suis l'Hokage et j'étais là lorsqu'ils ont tenté de tuer ma femme. Dès maintenant, nous…"

Le Yondaime ne put terminer sa phrase qu'un juunin entra dans la pièce le souffle haletant, il fut surprit de la scène se présentant à lui,mais Minato lui ordonna de parler.

-"Hokage-sama, quelqu'un à relâcher le démon-renard. Il s'approche du village."  
-"Comment est-ce possible, je croyais qu'il était scellé et caché en sécurité."  
-"Danzô…" Dit lentement Azura. "Il lui fallait un plan de secours. Envoyer l'Hokage se faire tuer par le démon-renard, il est fou ! Il ne comprend pas le véritable pouvoir que peut dégager une telle créature."  
-"Bon, je n'ai pas le choix, je vais aller combattre Kyubi."  
-"Moi et mes compagnons allons à l'hôpital veiller sur Kushina. Si Danzô sait que nous l'avons percé à jour, il va certainement se dépêcher d'éliminer tous eux qui connaissent ses plans" Dit Azura.

Minato sortit par la fenêtre et alla rejoindre le lieu où les ninjas de Konoha retenaient Kyubi.  
Azura et ses compagnons arrivèrent à l'hôpital, juste au bon moment pour voir des anbus de la racine entrer dans la chambre où se trouvait Kushina et l'enfant qu'elle venait d'accoucher.

Les anbus sortirent tous leurs sabres et se préparèrent à exécuter la mère et le fils.  
Les dragons laissèrent tomber toute discrétion et entrèrent par la fenêtre et se jetèrent sur les quatre anbus, les broyant et les déchiquetant entre leurs dents.  
Azura s'approcha de Kushina et vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien.  
-"Je viens vous chercher Kushina. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. C'est trop dangereux, vous pouvez bouger ?"  
-"Oui….oui je crois, mais, et Naruto ?"  
-"Un de mes compagnons va le prendre avec lui. Vite grimpez sur mon dos, on ne traîne pas."

Kushina se leva avec difficulté et mit son enfant dans des couvertures avant de le donner à un des compagnons d'Azura et de monter sur le dos de ce dernier.  
La petite équipe s'enfuit rapidement de l'hôpital et alla sur le champ de bataille. Préférant ne pas trop se faire remarquer, ils jugèrent bon de se séparer. Le dragon portant l'enfant avait rejoint le Yondaime qui se trouvait sur Gamabunta face au démon-renard. Il était en sale état.

Le dragon se posa sur la tête du crapaud géant.  
-"Yondaime. Laissez tomber, vous ne pouvez pas le vaincre."  
-"Non, je suis l'Hokage ! Je dois défendre mon village, je n'ai plus le choix."  
-"Quelle technique comptez-vous utiliser ?"  
-"Un fuijin. Je vais le sceller, mais je ne le pourrais pas en moi, je n'ai plus assez de chakra."  
-"Il y a votre enfant, je l'ai dans mes bras."  
-"Je…..je ne veux pas." Répondit brusquement Minato.  
-"Il n y a personne d'autre, laissez-moi faire, je m'occupe de la technique."  
-"Vous êtes sur de pouvoir y arriver ?"  
-"Sans aucun doute. je mourrais, pas vous. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'important. Vous ne méritez pas un tel sort. Prenez votre enfant, je commence."

Minato prit son fils dans ses bras pendant que le dragon activa la technique d'emprisonnement sur le démon-renard. Au moment voulu, le Yondaime s'écorcha la main et traça les signes du sceau sur le ventre de son fils et le dragon termina l'opération avant de s'effondrer, mort.

Azura ,Kushina et les deux derniers dragons arrivèrent sur Gamabunta et virent le résultat.  
-"Naruto doit rester au village, sinon l'équilibre avec les autres sera brisé et le pays du feu risque d'être attaqué de toute part. C'est triste,mais c'est une nécessité. Et personne doit être au courant de notre implication, donc il vaut mieux faire passer le Hokage Yondaime pour mort. De toute façon, vous n'êtes plus en sécurité" Résuma Azura.

Gamabunta disparut, Azura donna l'apparence de Minato au dragon mort et le Sandaime arriva à ce moment.  
Il jura de ne rien révéler sur tout ce qui s'était passé et Minato, avant de partir avec Kushina demanda comme « dernier souhait » que son fils soit considéré comme un héros par le village.  
Puis il partit sur les dragons avec sa femme à l'endroit où les créatures reptiliennes vivent.

Deux semaines plus tard Azura et un autre dragon emmenèrent Minato et Kushina au mont Myoubokou et confièrent la famille aux crapauds.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Personne ne dit plus un mot dans le bureau au début, et ce fut Azura qui rompit le silence en premier.

-"Plus tard nous avons découvert que Danzô maintenait des contacts avec l'Akatsuki. Il aurait même fournit beaucoup d'argent à l'organisation ainsi que des renseignements. Il voulait se débarrasser des bijuus, quitte à les enfermer dans des êtres humains. C'est pour cela qu'il a libéré Kyubi. Lorsque l'organisation les auraient tous eus, il projetait de trahir le village de Konoha. Il vous aurait attaqués dans le dos et le village serait tombé entre ses mains."  
-"Mais maintenant, il n'est plus de ce monde" Conclua Tsunade. "Très bien Naruto, j'estime que tu as rendu un assez grand service au village pour te réintégrer, mais tu n'as plus de bandeau ?"  
-"Non, et je n'en veux pas d'un autre."  
-"Pourquoi donc ?" Demanda Kakashi surprit.  
-"Pendant l'entraînement avec les dragons, j'ai dû souvent voyager,et là ou je vais il vaut mieux ne pas montrer de quel village on vient. Ca peut attirer pas mal d'ennuis."

Naruto se retourna ouvrit ensuite la porte du bureau, mais avant de sortir, il déclara :

-"A la fin de l'année, mes parents reviendront au village à leur tour.C'est à ce moment que la guerre contre le village d'Oto commencera."  
-"Comment sais-tu pour la guerre ?" Demanda un des conseillers.  
-"Nous observons" Dit simplement Azura.

Naruto sortit du bureau et partit faire un tour en ville. Il avait laissé tomber sa cape, du coup pas mal de personnes le reconnaissait presque immédiatement. Certains regards s'arrêtèrent sur le petit dragon qui se tenait sur son épaule.

Le jeune blond s'arrêta en premier au stand d'Ichiraku.  
-"Salut patron, deux bols s'il vous plait."  
-"Naruto, te voilà enfin de retour" Constata Teuchi avec joie.  
-"Eh oui, au fait le deuxième bol, il est pour Kohi" Dit Naruto en désignant le petit dragon qui descendit de son épaule pour aller sur le comptoir.  
-"Il est mignon ton petit compagnon. Où l'as-tu rencontré ?"  
-"Pendant mon entraînement, c'est un jeune gardien, mais il devra patienter un an ou deux avant de pouvoir l'être entièrement."

Naruto et Kohi mangèrent avidement leur bol, puis après avoir saluer Teuchi,allèrent au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Retrouvailles

Naruto et Kohi étaient allongés sur l'herbe dans le terrain d'entraînement, ils étaient passés par les toits du village, le jeune blond ne désirant voir personne pour le moment.  
Il faisait encore nuit, et cela plaisait à Naruto. Il avait apprit à aimer à observer les étoiles durant son entraînement avec les dragons.  
Le jeune homme se redressa et s'assit en tailleur lorsqu'Azura vint près de lui.

"Alors, la discussion avec Tsunade s'est bien passée ?" Demanda Naruto.

"C'était correct, mais tu as raison sur un point. Les conseillers sont toujours aussi méprisants, mais ils semblent... plus sage qu'il y a quelques années" Dit Azura avec ironie.

"Je vous l'avais dit" Rigola Naruto qui ferma les yeux.

"Je savais que tu appréciais les séances de méditation, mais pas à ce point-la" Constata le dragon avec satisfaction.

"Je dois avouer que ça m'aide, vu ce qui va arriver à la fin de l'année. Je préfère être le plus serein possible."

"Il y a un autre moyen peut être. Pendant ma discussion avec l'Hokage, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses, Sakura, est entrée et elle a demandé tout de suite où tu étais. Elle ressent plus que de l'amitié pour toi si tu veux mon avis."

"Je l'ai senti aussi avant que nous n'allions détruire la racine… Mais sinon Azura, concernant notre affaire, cela s'arrange ?" Demanda Naruto. Il sera trop tard si on le fait après la guerre.

"Je sais, je fais mon maximum pour que les autres se dépêchent mais je peux te dire néanmoins que nous sommes en bonne voie. Je te préviendrais quand ce sera prêt. A présent je vais aller me promener."

Azura repartit, laissant Naruto méditer seul, Kohi étant partit avec le dragon bleu nuit pour donner un peu d'intimité au jeune blond.  
Intimité dérangée par une femme observant Naruto dans l'ombre offerte par la forêt où elle se trouvait.  
Elle l'admirait, mais elle savait qu'elle devrait faire davantage, et ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'elle le ferait mais, se retint pour le moment, laissant le jeune homme à sa méditation qui prit fin une heure plus tard.  
Naruto ouvrit les yeux et se releva, il regarda l'horizon qui commençait à prendre une teinte orangée, le soleil allait bientôt se lever.  
D'habitude il restait regarder cela mais il tourna son regard vers la forêt où se cachait Sakura et sourit.

"Tu peux sortir, c'est pas parce qu'on ne s'est vus que cinq minutes tout à l'heure qu'on ne doit plus se voir du tout" Dit Naruto avec un sourire.

Sakura rougit à nouveau en entendant le jeune homme et sortit de la forêt d'un pas mal assuré. Naruto put enfin prendre le temps de la détailler, elle portait la même tenue qu'avant, mais ses cheveux avaient poussé plus bas que ses épaules, c'était la seule différence, mais pour Naruto, elle était toujours aussi belle qu'avant, il se mit à marcher à son tour vers la fleur.

Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à quelques pas, ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau et plongèrent chacun leur regard dans celui de l'autre.  
Les mots étaient inutiles, ils n'avaient besoin que de leurs yeux pour lire le désir qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et ce fut Naruto, à la grande surprise de Sakura qui s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, normalement elle l'aurait envoyé effectuer un vol plané mais la, non, elle répondit à l'étreinte du jeune blond qui la sentit commencer à pleurer sur son torse. Elle pleurait certes, mais de joie.

Naruto la serrait très fort contre lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien la, mais aussi parce qu'il avait souffert de ne pas être auprès d'elle. Il se doutait que son départ allait la rendre triste, mais pour lui c'était nécessaire, il avait apprit des choses intéressantes et il avait eu une belle surprise à la fin de son entraînement.

FLASH-BACK

Il restait un mois avant son retour à Konoha, Azura lui avait déjà tout révélé des machinations de Danzô et de la racine par le passé.  
Azura vint le voir alors qu'il méditait tranquillement.

"Naruto, je dois te dire quelque chose, ça ne peux plus attendre."

"Il y a un problème sensei ?" Demanda Naruto en ouvrant ses yeux.

"Ton entraînement est fini, tu as appris tout ce que je pouvais t'enseigner, ne m'appelle plus sensei s'il te plait, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont je voulais te parler."

"Je vous écoute… Azura."

"Je t'ai parlé des complots de la racine d'il y a plusieurs années, je ne t'ai pas dit, que c'est un dragon qui est mort ce jour-la, et pas le quatrième Hokage."

"Vous plaisantez ?" Dit Naruto qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Non, nous l'avons sauvé, ce n'était pas son heure et nous avons agi en conséquence. Je vais t'emmener le voir sans attendre car… il y a une dernière chose, mais c'est à lui et à sa femme de te le dire. Nous partons tout de suite… au mont des crapauds."

Après deux jours de voyage par les airs, Naruto et Azura arrivèrent au mont Myouboku, Gamabunta les attendait déjà.

"Salut gamin, tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois."

"Salut Gamabunta, t'as pas changé du tout" Répondit Naruto sur un ton presque moqueur.

"Quoi ?" S'énerva le boss des crapauds.

"Rien dit Azura, tu sais pourquoi j'ai amené Naruto ?"

"Oui oui, le sage vient de me le dire, suis-moi gamin."

Laissant Azura, Naruto suivit le boss des crapauds jusqu'à une maison du mont d'où il vit un homme sortir, ce qui surprit Naruto c'était sa ressemblance avec lui, cet homme avait aussi des cheveux blonds coiffés comme les siens, en bataille. Il sourit en voyant Naruto puis s'approcha de lui. Gamabunta partit, les laissant discuter seuls.

"Te voilà enfin Naruto" Dit l'homme.

"Oui, et vous êtes, le…"

"Le Yondaime Hokage, enfin, je l'étais. On dirait que tu veux me poser une question."

"En effet, vous me ressemblez tellement."

"Certes, parce que c'est normal, tu es…mon fils."

Cette réponse fit l'effet d'une bombe dans l'esprit de Naruto, lui, le Yondaime Hokage, son père ? Il ne put réfléchir davantage qu'une femme aux longs cheveux roux sortit à son tour de la maison et sourit au jeune homme blond en venant près d'eux.

"Et elle ?" Demanda Naruto."C'est…"

"C'est ta mère confirma Minato. Elle s'appelle Kushina Uzumaki."

Uzumaki, il n'y avait aucun doute possible pour Naruto, il avait ses parents en face de lui.

"Mais pourquoi vous n'êtes venus plus tôt ?"

"Nous ne pouvions pas. Nous devions rester « morts » pour tout le monde, et nous déplacer aurait attirer l'attention. Nous sommes désolés Naruto" Dit tristement Minato. "C'était impossible de…"

"Peu importe" Coupa Naruto qui lâcha une larme. "J'ai une famille que je n'espérais plus."

Naruto prit son père et sa mère dans ses bras, enfin, ses parents étaient en vie, il avait une famille et jamais il n'avait jamais ressentit un tel bonheur dans sa vie.  
Il passa son dernier mois avec ses parents, et à s'entraîner avec eux avant de partir pour Konoha, non sans avoir réglé quelques détails avec eux et Azura.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

Naruto releva doucement le visage de Sakura vers le sien avec sa main droite pour la regarder droit dans les yeux à nouveaux et il essuya gentiment les larmes de la jeune femme qui préféra fermer les yeux face à cette douce caresse.  
Elle n'arrivait plus à tenir devant la douceur de ce jeune homme, il n'était plus le braillard insouciant et casse-pied de l'époque, elle avait un nouveau Naruto sous ses yeux, beaucoup plus attentionné et tendre envers elle.

"Sakura je… je suis désolé d'être parti si longtemps mais…"

"Ne dis rien s'il te plait, c'est à moi de m'excuser."

"Comment ça ?" Demanda Naruto un peu surpris.

"Je t'ai sans arrêt repoussé, traité comme un idiot, alors que toi, tu faisais tout pour me protéger, que je sois heureuse, je te fais honte."

"Non Sakura, je ne t'en veux pas, j'étais triste et je faisais tout, même les pires bêtises pour qu'on me remarque, je me cachais. Mais je n'ai plus de raisons de continuer à me comporter comme ça."

"Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as atteint comme moi l'âge adulte ?" Demanda Sakura en riant.

"Non, car j'ai rencontrer mes parents pendant mon entraînement."

Sakura fut surprise de la réponse.

"Tes parents ?"

"Oui répondit Naruto. Le Yondaime Hokage et ma mère était une ninja du pays des tourbillons. Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi heureux de ma vie."

Cette réponse-la ne l'avait pas surprise, Sakura se doutait du lien de parenté avec le Yondaime, la ressemblance était plus que frappante entre Naruto et lui, elle avait fait plusieurs recherches mais rien de très concret n'a été laissé dans les archives ou autre part dans le village, le jeune homme venait de lui confirmer son hypothèse.

"Mais pourquoi ne sont-ils pas revenus avec toi ?"

"Ils doivent rester cacher… pour l'instant, ils viendront à la fin de l'année, au moment de la guerre, nous aurons besoin d'eux."

"D'accord, Naruto, je dois t'avouer quelque chose d'important." Dit alors Sakura qui prit un air triste.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Lorsque tu es partit, j'ai…j'ai pleurer, j'avais compris à quel point j'avais besoin de toi, c'est Tsunade-sama qui m'a ouvert les yeux en me demandant ce que toi tu aurais souhaiter que je fasse pendant ton absence. Alors j'ai compris, et je me suis entraînée, j'ai continuer sans arrêt, pour qu'au moment venu je sois vraiment digne de toi et digne de te le dire en face."

Naruto devait le reconnaître, il était impressionné par Sakura cette fois-ci, voulant savoir ce que la fleur voulait lui dire, il lui demanda :

"Et que veux-tu me dire ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire encourageant.

"Je t'aime Naruto, tu es l'homme le plus incroyable que l'on puisse rencontrer et je me sens fière d'aimer cet homme."

Le jeune homme sourit, il prit la visage de Sakura dans ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui mit ses bras autour de son cou, ne voulant pas rompre ce moment sublime.  
Naruto mit ses mains sur le dos de Sakura et la serra avec force et amour contre lui, pour qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait et qu'il ressentait du bonheur d'être avec elle, ici et maintenant.  
Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir respirer et se regardèrent longuement, intensément dans les yeux, comme si chacun d'eux voulait être sur des sentiments de l'autre à son égard.

Ils se sentirent encore plus libres, aucun doute, aucune hésitation ne subsistait, seulement un désir qui grandissait de plus en plus en eux.  
Sakura agit en premier et embrassa à nouveau Naruto, mais avec beaucoup plus d'envie, elle dévorait les lèvres de son homme tellement son désir était grand.

Naruto voulu la laisser faire, mais l'endroit n'était pas le plus approprié pour s'y mettre, réussissant tant bien que mal à lui faire comprendre qu'elle devrait peut-être se retenir.  
Sakura lui prit la main et l'entraîna chez elle tout sourire.

En début d'après-midi Tsunade, Azura et Kohi cherchaient Naruto et Sakura, cette dernière ne s'étant pas présentée devant l'Hokage ce matin et elle avait un message pour le blond, ils allèrent chez la kunoichi, pensant trouver Naruto avec elle.  
Ce fut la cas, mis à part que la position dont ils les trouvèrent les mirent assez mal à l'aise en les voyants nus et enlacés dans le lit de la jeune femme.  
Le petit groupe referma vite la porte de la chambre, ils en avaient assez vus comme ça et préférèrent attendre dans le salon et Tsunade en profita pour essayer de savoir des choses sur l'entraînement de Naruto.

"Dites-moi Azura, est-ce que Naruto à vraiment progresser ces dernières années ?"

"Bien plus que je ne le pensais, il à surpris la plupart de mes semblables, son endurance est surprenante, mais vous en savez quelque chose, lorsqu'il à détruit la racine il n'a pas eu recourt à de techniques pour se battre, son katana suffisait amplement, sur ce point je suis d'accord avec lui, vos anbus manquent d'entraînement."

"Et du côté des jutsus ?"

"Il m'a fais promettre de ne rien dire."

Une demi-heure plus tard, Naruto et Sakura sortirent de la chambre en riant et arrivèrent dans le salon ou ils s'aperçurent de la présence de leurs visiteurs.

"Tu as trois heures de retard Sakura" Dit Tsunade avec un sourire presque sadique.

"Excusez-moi Tsunade-sama…"

"C'est bon, tu as une très bonne excuse,et puis de toute façon je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre, tu m'as dépassée depuis un moment. Naruto, tu as rendez-vous avec Kakashi au terrain d'entraînement numéro sept dans trois heures, et tous les shinobis de ta génération seront présents pour t'observer."

"Pas mal, mais rajoutez Gaï avec lui, sinon ça tournera court."

"Comme tu voudras" Répondit l'Hokage un peu surprise.

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une faim de loup" Dit Naruto avec joie.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, Naruto ne changerait jamais à propos des repas. Après le déjeuner et s'être douché, Naruto, Sakura, Tsunade et les dragons allèrent au terrain d'entraînement, tous les shinobis de la génération de Naruto, y comprit Saï qui était en mission au moment de la destruction de la racine, ainsi que leurs senseis étaient déjà présents, Kakashi y compris, il était arrivé à l'heure pour une fois.

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers les nouveaux arrivants et s'arrêtèrent sois sur Naruto sois sur les dragons, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils furent très surpris, pourtant, personne ne dit un mot.  
Naruto ne voulait perdre son temps et se mit au milieu du terrain ou Kakashi se plaça en face de lui.

"Gaï" Appela Tsunade "Tu vas te battre avec Kakashi contre Naruto."

"Vraiment ?"

"C'est une demande de Naruto."

Le juunin à la coupe au bol vint au côté de Kakashi qui fut aussi surpris que lui de la demande du jeune homme blond. Ce dernier se mit en garde, les deux senseis également et l'Hokage donna le signal de commencer.  
Naruto envoya des kunaïs sur les senseis qui n'eurent aucun mal à les parer, le jeune homme blond en profita pour s'attaquer à Kakashi et lui envoyaun coup de genoux dans l'estomac. L'épouvantail arrêta l'attaque au dernier moment avec ses mains. Gaï en profita pour essayer frapper Naruto par la côté mais son coup fut arrêté par la lame du katana que le jeune renard venait de sortir de son fourreau.  
Naruto se dégagea des deux juunins et recula.

"Ce n'est pas mal Naruto" Dit Kakashi."Mais tu manques encore de rapidité."

"Disons que je vérifiais ce que je valais contre vous lorsque je ne forçais pas du tout, maintenant je vais m'y mettre sérieusement."

Naruto s'élança à nouveau mais avec beaucoup plus de vitesse et engagea Gaï au taïjutsu devant les yeux surpris du public du choix du blond.  
Les deux adversaires échangeaient les coups mais aucun ne semblait prendre l'avantage et l'affrontement se déplaça partout sur le terrain, Kakashi révéla son sharingan et fonça vers Naruto qui le remarqua et interrompit son duel, puis il sauta en arrière avant de sourire devant les deux senseis.  
Le jeune blond enchaîna des mudras, Kakashi fut surpris car il n'arrivait pas à les copier.

"Hyoton : Lames de cristal"

L'épouvantail n'en revint pas, Naruto maîtrisait la glace et fut encore plus surpris de voir plusieurs épées de glace transparentes apparaître autour du jeune blond.  
Les senseis allèrent vers Naruto qui ne bougeait pas, et il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, lorsque les deux juunins tentèrent de frapper le jeune homme les lames apparurent devant eux et bloquèrent leurs attaques.

"Bien essayer mes senseis, à mon tour maintenant."

Naruto courut vers Kakashi et l'attaqua avec son katana, Gaï se joignit au combat mais une lame de cristal apparut devant Naruto et para ses attaques, le jeune renard enchaîna les attaques et les deux juunins reculèrent de plus en plus face à au jeune renard et à sa technique de glace plus qu'efficace.  
Naruto préféra en finir, il envoya un kunaï vers les juunins qui l'évitèrent et exécuta plusieurs mudras, il réapparut derrière Kakashi et lui asséna un coup dans les côtes qui l'envoya percuter violemment un arbre.  
Il ne restait que Gaï, Naruto utilisa à nouveau sa technique. Les lames de cristal apparurent et il les envoya encercler le juunin, et alors qu'elles allaient s'abattre:

"C'est bon arrêtez" Dit Tsunade.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Naruto. "On commençait tout juste à rire."

Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux, il n'avait fait que s'amuser tout ce temps, d'ailleurs, il ne semblait que souffler légèrement.  
L'Hokage alla voir Kakashi à moitié assommé, rejoint par Naruto.

-"Désolé d'avoir frapper si fort Kakashi."

-"Je ne t'en veux pas, j'aurais fais pareil."

-"Ce qui est curieux, c'est que vous ne l'ayez pas prévu, pourtant vous avez vu mon père le faire non ?" Dit Naruto en montrant le kunaï, il avait trois petites lames et un parchemin dessus.

"Ah ! Je me souviens, c'est la technique de téléportation du Yondaime."

"Eh oui."

"Au fait, ta technique Hyoton est surprenante."

"Je l'ai développée pendant mon entraînement, ma deuxième affinité étant le suiton j'ai eu ensuite l'idée de cette technique, mais elle à été très difficile à réaliser, j'y ai passé plusieurs mois" Admit Naruto.

"Et ce katana ?" Demanda Gaï. "Il est très solide pour résister aux coups."

"C'est la lame de Shan, un maître-dragon mort depuis longtemps" Expliqua Azura. "Nous avons utiliser une de ses écailles pour faire cette lame, c'était une épreuve pour Naruto pour la fin de son entraî est capable de bien plus que résister à des coups."

"Bon, en tout cas je propose qu'on fasse un fête au restaurant pour ton retour" Dit Tsunade avec un sourire.

Tout le monde souriait, Naruto raconta son entraînement en occultant certains détails à la demande des dragons pendant le repas, il apprit au passage la création de certains couples comme Shikamaru et Temari ou Kakashi et Anko. Naruto fut surpris de ce dernier couple, connaissant le caractère explosif de cette juunin à serpents vicieuse, de son point de vue. Tout le monde se sépara à la fin de la journée ou Naruto fut prit à part par Azura.

"C'est bon Naruto, dans cinq mois nous pourrons y aller."

"C'est aller bien vite."

"Je suis surpris aussi, mais si nous pouvons libérer des Jinchuurikis de l'Akatsuki ils seraient un atout majeur pour nous."

"Combien en reste-il ?"

"Deux, mais les dragons font tout pour occuper les membres d'Akatsuki pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps d'extraire les bijuus, en ce moment ça va."

"D'accord, merci Azura."

Naruto et le dragon se séparèrent, Kohi était retourné sur l'épaule du jeune blond qui alla retrouver Sakura et l'embrassa.

"Un problème ?" Demanda Sakura à son homme.

"Je dois repartir dans cinq mois c'est tout."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Les dragons ont enfin découvert où se trouve l'endroit où les membres de l'Akatsuki extraient les démons des Jinchuurikis, il y en à deux la-bas. Les dragons font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour occuper l'organisation et ne pas lui laisser le temps à leurs opérations."

"Pourquoi veux-tu aller la-bas ?"

"Je vais essayer de les libérer, nous aurons besoin d'eux. Tu veux venir avec moi ?"

"Tu connais déjà la réponse" Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Les amoureux s'embrassèrent à nouveau et allèrent chez la fleur  
Au milieu de la nuit Naruto se leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sakura et ouvrit la fenêtre. Puis il s'assit en tailleur et se mit à méditer, ce n'était pas obligatoire, mais il se sentait bien à chaque fois qu'il le faisait.

Sakura se réveilla presque en sursaut en ne sentant plus son blond près d'elle, mais se rassura tout de suite en le voyant près de la fenêtre, sous la lumière de la lune.  
Elle se leva à son tour s'agenouilla près de lui, observant son visage serein, elle restait la et pourtant elle voulait se serrer contre lui.  
Naruto sentit sa fleur, il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit, levant sa main et caressant la joue de la jeune femme et la prenant dans ses bras, la ou elle se sentait en sécurité.

"Tu as eu peur ?" Demanda le blond.

"Quand je ne t'ai plus sentis oui, mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai été rassurée, ne me refais plus ça sinon ça va mal aller" Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant.

"Promis ma chérie."

Quatre mois plus tard.

Azura était revenu à Konoha et alla voir Tsunade pour savoir ou se trouvait Naruto, il était avec Sakura et Kakashi au terrain d'entraînement.  
Le dragon s'y dirigea et trouva le jeune renard en train d'éprouver l'épouvantail et la fleur au combat, cette dernière semblait avoir dépassé Kakashi maintenant car elle semblait plus en mesure de tenir tête au jeune renard que le sensei aux cheveux d'argent.  
Azura se souvint que Naruto avait proposé à Sakura de l'entraîner si elle voulait l'accompagner pour la mission sans qu'il ne soit sans arrêt inquiet, d'ailleurs, le dragon se souvint justement que lui et Naruto avaient apprit à la jeune femme un bon moyen pour se défendre.

"Naruto, je dois te parler."

"Azura ? Il y a un problème ?"

"Le délai est avancé, nous partons immédiatement."

Naruto regarda Sakura qui comprit aussi de quoi ils parlaient, et Kakashi fut mis au courant de la situation.

"Ce n'est pas une mission officielle Kakashi, donc à vous de voir si vous venez ou non" Proposa Naruto.

"Bien sur que je viens."

"Alors allons préparer nos affaires. On se retrouve à la porte dans une demi-heure."

Trente minutes plus tard le groupe se retrouva à la porte de Konoha, comme d'habitude Kakashi arriva avec un peu de retard.

"J'ai demander quelques jours de congé à l'Hokage" Dit Kakashi. "Ca n'a pas été sans peine car elle soupçonne ce que vous préparez, et rassurer Anko à la maison n'a pas été plus facile."

"Bon, ne perdons plus de temps, allons-y" Dit Azura.

Enfin, le groupe partit vers la cachette de l'Akatsuki pour libérer les derniers Jinchuurikis.


End file.
